random_alterniafandomcom-20200214-history
Kait Rhubarb
Kait Rhubarb Kait Rhubarb was one of the first to stumble into Narnia- Of course it's Narnia, who told you otherwise??- and knows her way around.Category:Characters Biography Before the game, she had lived in a rather mediocre town-home not so far from the city of Houston in Texas with her mother and father. A few friends here and there- Only one she met in the real world who was willing to play this new game known as Sburb. When the game started, however, her father was out of the house at work, and was unable to escape into the medium with her and her mom. As the game progressed, she and her teammates achieved godtier-hood, but in the late game two died Heroically, leaving her and another internet pal to win the game. During the final confrontation, the other sessionmate was down for the count after dealing some heavy punches, and Kait manages to land the final blow. Then, Narnia, boom. Personality/ Traits Kait has a friendly, if somewhat annoying personality. She's willing to make friends with just about anyone, no matter how homicidal or insane they are. At first glance, she will come off as egotistical and a bit sarcastic, but truly does mean well for her friends, and is fiercely loyal to those close to her. The closest she will get to lying to her friends is a half-truth. Relationships She is openly bisexual and polygamous, and has a wider grasp of Troll culture than most humans. She has her Matesprite, Kismesis and Moirailegiance quadrants filled. Her matesprite is Chakra, her ex-Moirail. They flipped Red when things got a little hot to handle after a fight with her Kismesis, and the rest is history. They went Pale originally due to their respective godtiers- He, a Mage of Rage, and her, a Page of Blood. His abilities made him have violent moodswings, and she has the ability to calm him down easily when this happens. Her kismesis is Aivist. He and her were the first romantic couple among the group. They had some blackrom romantic tension for a long while- If you count purposely fighting to the death and reviving afterwards. Eventually, Aivist asked his Moirail at the time, Rethem, to approach Kait on the topic of a blackrom relationship, and she accepted on the terms of less needless killing. Throughout their relationship, however, it began to more or less flip Red. They kept the title Kismesis regardless due to their still occasional fights and the fact that their red quadrants are both filled. Her Moirail is Terumi. Or, should she say, 'Rail with Pail. Sense his Matesprite Aratora fell into a coma, Kait stepped in to provide romantic comfort, although still finding him nothing more than a close friend. Her reasoning behind this is that, should she not be available, he might begin to forcefully release his urges. And, after all, the down-and-dirty definition of a Moirail is to prevent the other from becoming a threat to society. ..Although, as of late, things may be changing tides. {UPDATE} Aratora woke from her coma, and Kait's and Terumi's moiraillegiance ended... a bit violently, with him literally throwing her out the window and her punching him in the face. Trivia Um... She's five foot... and that's about it... I got no idea what to put here so I'mma just list off some of her powers :3 (Page: Equipping others with Aspect. Blood: Unity, Thoughts, Relationships, Emotions.) Self-Revelation: Forces the other to feel the emotions or think the thoughts of the Page's choice. Over Pump: Fills the other with blood- Far too much, exploding their arteries, veins and capillaries from the inside. False Transfusion: Gives the other the wrong blood type, making them very ill. Blood Donor: Replaces any blood lost for a wounded teammate. Mediate: Forms a bond between two people.Category:Human